Confrontation
by ILoveWordGirlGravityFallsMLP
Summary: My first Songfic! YAY! This was inspired by someone, I think it was voiceactresskurutta (Im not sur), she talked about Tobey having a good, kind and soft side but there's his bad side that will not let him show his true self and I was listening to this and it reminded me, so here u go. Here's the link to the song I used; /watch?v 8gGQ hnx3Cc


Confrontation

**My first Songfic! YAY! This was inspired by someone, I think it was voiceactresskurutta (Im not sur), she talked about Tobey having a good, kind and soft side but there's his bad side that will not let him show his true self and I was listening to this and it reminded me, so here u go**

**Here's the link to the song I used; watch?v=8gGQ_hnx3Cc**

* * *

*Tobey entered his room with remorse written all over his face, he had just had a talk with his mother about his chaotic behavior the day before*

Tobey: "(In head) He came out again…I can't control him, I'm lucky….that after WordGirl shows up, he allows me to talk to her….oh, how I long to show her my true self (A/N: That's so cheesy!) (Sighs) (Singing out loud) *Tobey walked over to a tall vanity mirror***It's over now, I know inside. No one will ever know the sorry tale of Theodore Hyde **(A/N: Sorry for the sucky name) **and those who died, no one must ever know. They'd only see the tragedy. They'd not see my intent. The shadow of Hyde's evil would forever kill the good that I had meant ***Tobey put his hand on the mirror***…am I a good man? Am I a mad man? It's such a fine line between a good man and I…**ㇸ5"

British Voice: "ㇸ5**Do you really think that I would ever let you go? ***Tobey jumped away from the vanity, landed on his back and looked around for the source of the voice* **Do you think I'd ever set you free? ***He raised to his feet and slowly made his way to the mirror, which seemed to be the source of the voice* **If you do I'm sad to say, it simply isn't so. You will never get away from me!**"

*As he got closer he noticed that his reflection's lips were moving*

*Tobey instantly recognized the other boy in the mirror*

*Tobey's baffled look turned furious*

Tobey: "ㇸ5**All that you are is a face in the mirror! I close my eyes and you'll disappear!**"

*Tobey closed his eyes*

*He got closer to the reflection*

Mirror Tobey (A/N: Sorry for the sucky name): "ㇸ5**I'm what you face when you face in the mirror! Long as you live, I will still be here!**"

*Tobey turned his back at the mirror*

Tobey: "ㇸ5**All that you are is the end of a nightmare! All that you are is a dying scream! After tonight, I shall end this demon dream!**"

*Tobey crossed his arms and stomped his foot*

Mirror Tobey: "*The reflection started to emerge from the mirror, as it did, it gained a ghostly look* ㇸ5**This is not a dream, my friend - And it will never end! This one is the nightmare that goes on! Hyde is here to stay, no matter what you may pretend! - And I'll flourish long after you're gone!**"

*Tobey turned back around to face the mirror ghost, stuck his finger accusingly at him*

Tobey: "ㇸ5**Soon you will die, and my memory will hide you! You cannot choose but to lose control!**"

Mirror Tobey: "ㇸ5**You can't control me! I live deep inside you! Each day you'll feel me devour your soul!**"

Tobey: "ㇸ5**I don't need you to survive, like you need me! I'll become whole as you dance with death! And I'll rejoice as you breathe your final breath!**"

Mirror Tobey: "ㇸ5**I'll live inside you forever!**"

Tobey: "No!"

Mirror Tobey: "ㇸ5**With Satan himself by my side!**"

Tobey: "No!"

Mirror Tobey: "ㇸ5**And I know that now and forever, they'll never be able to separate Jekyll from Hyde!**"

*The reflection then jumped at Tobey, as Tobey braced himself for impact but the reflection only merged with Tobey's body, Tobey exhaustedly shook his head*

Tobey: "ㇸ5**Can't you see it's over now? It's time to die!**"

Mirror Tobey: "ㇸ5**No, not I! Only you!**"

Tobey: "ㇸ5**If I die you die, too!**"

Mirror Tobey: "ㇸ5**You'll die in me. I'll be you!**"

Tobey: "ㇸ5**Damn you Hyde! Leave me free!**"

Mirror Tobey: "ㇸ5**Can't you see? You are me!**"

Tobey: "ㇸ5**No! Deep inside-!**"

Mirror Tobey: "ㇸ5**I am you! You are Hyde!**"

Tobey: "ㇸ5**No - never!**"

Mirror Tobey: "ㇸ5**Yes forever!**"

Tobey: "_God damn you, Hyde! Take all your evil deeds, and rot in hell!_"

Mirror Tobey: "_I'll see you there, Jekyll!_ MMMHHHAAA!"

*The Reflection (Now inside Tobey) spotted the remote on his bed and smiled maliciously*

Mirror Tobey: "Watch out, WordGirl, here comes, Mr. Hyde."

*The reflection grabbed the remote, summoned some robots and headed to the city, and began wreak chaos but what happens every time, he gets caught by WordGirl*

The End.

* * *

**YAY! I got it done! Anyway, R&R, please tell me what you think? I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS! Positive and negative. I will also be using this in TSSS, but I thought of Tobey and his 'bad' side when I kept listening to it.**


End file.
